1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deer scent spreading devices and more particularly pertains to a new deer scent spreading device for dispersing scent for attracting game, and in particular for attracting deer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of deer scent spreading devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that heats the scent being used to attract game to insure more evaporation and thereby more dispersal of the scent. This is particularly effective for deer hunting which is often done in cold weather which decreases the effectiveness of the scent.